


my one and only love.

by JOYSBANGS



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, First Love, Gay, POV Lesbian Character, Sad Ending, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOYSBANGS/pseuds/JOYSBANGS
Summary: and when the raindrops fall down on my pale skin, i face my true self at this shining moment.
Relationships: Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Park Chaewon | Go Won
Kudos: 10





	1. my

**Author's Note:**

> pov. chaewon :)  
> based on the mv for one&only.

i was always lost,  
looking for a way to live.

then i met her,  
jiwoo.


	2. one

she treated me like a queen,  
loving me more and more  
day by day.

life couldn't be any better.


	3. and

but the people around us  
hated us.

they wanted to throw us away,  
and i was once again  
afraid.


	4. only

i ran away.  
somewhere far,  
somewhere hidden.

i was going insane.

only jiwoo could help me.

but i left her;  
i made her stay.


	5. love.

so now i hide  
alone and engraved,  
with all the memories we made.

and when the raindrops fall  
down on my pale skin,  
i face my true self  
at this shining moment.

because it was all me.

i was the reason  
to why i have lost  
my one and only love.


End file.
